peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fievel Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Taylor family are introduced, Fievel meets the Taylor children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost Dumbo gang, and get captured by the Ham-Ham. Then Fievel rescues Bijou, and the Ham-Hams let them go and thank them for rescuing Bijou. They get captured by the Cactus Cat Gang but Fievel rescues them and defeats Captain Cat R. Waul seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Roger turns into gold. Fievel sends the Taylor children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Fievel visits the Taylor children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Captain Cat R. Waul comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Fievel defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by the eels that if he cannot defeat Fievel he will go after his friends in England. Fievel, realizing this, angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Fievel is not welcome. But the arrogant Russian-Jewish boy mouse decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Fievel incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer as well? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Fievel and the Cactus Cat Gang into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Lil' Urle and the dragon Fievel and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Lil' Urle touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Fievel, Jim, and Bambi accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Warren T. Rat. The vengeful older brother of Captain Cat R. Waul. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Warren T. Rat and Fievel are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Thumper keeps having a strange nightmare about the eels and a red eagle. So it's up to Peter and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Fievel makes the Cactus Cat Gang believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Cat R. Waul dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Cockroach Digit and seeing the results the next day, he demands Chula takes him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Fievel's tricks? *Now Day Party Fievel doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realize there must always be day and night. *Cat R. Waul's Christmas When Captain Cat R. Waul bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Cat R. Waul draws up a phoney treasure map to lure Peter and friends to their doom. *Jim in the stone. Gadget has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Jim it turns him to stone! Fievel and the others minus Thumper and Lil' Urle have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Thumper is left with Lil' Urle because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Lil' Urle drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Captain Cat R. Waul attacks! Fievel's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Bambi, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost Dumbo gang meanwhile has a close encounter with the eels while exploring a cove, they also find Cat R. Waul's missing paw, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Thumper and Lil' Urle are ambushed by Captain Cat R. Waul and T.R. Chula, can they evade the Cactus Cat Gang all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Fievel, Bambi, and Olivia are immediately tied up by the vines, but Fievel soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Gadget from a pod, they find the final ingredient: a giant acorn. Fievel tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is pull harder in order to get his foot out before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Jim back to normal. *The Great Race Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Fievel proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Gadget comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Cat R. Waul's Mother The Lost Dumbo gang want to know what a mother is so Fievel takes them to the Jolly Roger where they find a picture in Captain Cat R. Waul's cabin of his mother. For fun Fievel decides to steal it forcing the Cactus Cat Gang to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Captain Cat R. Waul? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Fievel innocently remarks that Olivia is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Fievel must rescue her before it's too late. *Cactus Cat Shadows Fievel steals the Cactus Cat Gang's shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Fievel in. The Cactus Cat Gang without their shadows must walk on their hands so Fievel has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Big Daddy Lou The Lost Dumbo Gang family gets bigger when Big Daddy Lou arrives, he wears a Snorlax costume. After Big Daddy Lou spills a bucket of water on Fievel for a laugh, Fievel scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Big Daddy Lou goes to Gadget to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Fievel cheats during a no flying race with Boss Ham-Ham's ward Bijou and her boyfriend Hamtaro so Hamtaro angrily explains that Fievel can't win without cheating so Gadget temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Timothy and the mermaids Timothy pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a mermouse! Will the young circus mouse return to normal before he develops a taste for sea cheese? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Thumper and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Thumper and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Thumper to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Fievel and Olivia have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Thumper on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost Dumbo Gang are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, and Gadget need to find a way to make them well again. But Captain Cat R. Waul and his Henchmen are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost Dumbo gang dies! *Flotsam, Jetsam, and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Gadget and the lost Dumbo gang find out that the clock inside the Jetsam has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky eels Flotsam and Jetsam; that's not easy now the animal is free to stalk its prey undetected. Captain Cat R. Waul, Flotsam and Jetsam's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost Dumbo gang builds a submarine to explore the ocean while Hook tries to fly to the moon. *The Cat and the hat When Fievel steals Captain Cat R. Waul's hat and tries it on he begins to act like the Cat Captain himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Fievel, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Big Daddy Lou's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Big Daddy Lou must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Cat R. Waul's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Big Daddy Lou is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes. After obtaining a feather, Big Daddy Lou's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost fat crow's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Big Daddy Lou is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Big Daddy Lou returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Olivia again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Fievel must get Olivia's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Fievel, Hamtaro, and Bijou journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Cat R. Waul and his henchmen are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Cat R. Waul, Zachariah and Tyrone steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O'-Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost Dumbo gang must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost Dumbo gang, Fievel and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Fievel Mousekewitz. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Thumper flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Olivia insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Thumper is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Fievel cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Thumper is caught again. Thumper is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his raccoon in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his raccoon turning it into a slime raccoon. The goopy critter decides to torment Thumper in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimey new friend keeping him imprisioned will Thumper ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Thumper wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Thumper with his big, shiny nose but then Thumper's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Thumper gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimey contents of Screwy's nose Thumper is reunited with the slime raccoon who soon has show some responsibility when Thumper needs a bath... Category:TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Peter Pan series